As computer networks have developed into a means of structuring, sharing and transferring information, information systems such as electronic mail (email) have facilitated communication and information management. Users on a computer network generally use email to communicate messages with each other. Computer networks used by organizations typically comprise email servers. The email server is a computer hardware platform where application software responsible for receiving, transmitting, routing and archiving emails resides. Users of such a computer network typically have client versions of an email application software for creating, sending, receiving and organizing emails.
However, emails with the same message ID can result in multiple redundant emails. Each email can have a different header, and sometimes even different message bodies. Such redundant multiple emails limit network bandwidth.